OBAT
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [Headcanon] Hampir sebulan setelah kepulangannya pasca dua belas tahun PDS–4, Uchiha Sasuke membuat suatu kesalahan fatal yang membuat sang istri marah bukan main. Lalu, berhasilkah Sasuke membuat istrinya tak lagi marah hanya dengan sebotol obat yang Naruto berikan padanya?/"Kenapa ini terjadi di saat aku marah padanya? Shannaro!"/ Sarada Your Parents …?—Sequel.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Obat_**

A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : Headcanon, OOC, Typo, Rush, Adult content! Etc.

.

[SasuSaku, little bit!MitsuSara]

.

* * *

Summary :

 _Hampir sebulan setelah kepulangannya pasca dua belas tahun PDS–4, Uchiha Sasuke membuat suatu kesalahan fatal yang membuat sang istri marah bukan main. Lalu, berhasilkah Sasuke membuat istrinya tak lagi marah hanya dengan sebotol obat yang Naruto berikan padanya?/"Kenapa ini terjadi di saat aku marah padanya? Shannaro!"_

* * *

Sore itu, di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Sasuke Uchiha duduk dengan semangkuk ramennya yang masih utuh. Ia tak memedulikan ramen itu karena titik fokusnya hanya satu. Sebuah botol kecil di tangannya. Ia menatap botol itu ragu. " _Dobe_ , kurasa ini …,"

"Oh, ayolah, _Teme_! Apalagi yang kamu pikirkan?" Naruto cepat-cepat menyela di tengah menyantap ramennya. "Mau sampai kapan kamu dan Sakura- _chan_ saling bungkam seperti ini?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas. "Tidak, aku … lebih baik tidak melakukannya," katanya pelan.

Naruto membanting sumpitnya keras di atas meja. Membuat para pelanggan lain tersentak kaget, namun tak berani protes pada Hokage ke—7 itu. "Kamu ini tidak pandai bicara, Brengsek! Jika kamu tidak menggunakan itu, sampai mati pun aku berani jamin kalian tidak akan pernah saling bicara lagi!" seru Naruto jengkel.

Sasuke meletakkan botol itu di samping mangkuk ramennya. Ia sadar, ia tak mungkin minta maaf pada Sakura atas kesalahannya. Ya, setidaknya ia bersumpah tak akan mengucapkan kata laknat itu— _lagi_ , sesaat setelah ia mengucapkannya saat perang dunia shinobi–4 dua belas tahun silam.

"Hn," Sasuke menghela napas sesaat sebelum berkata, "apa ini tidak berbahaya untuknya?"

"Oh, ya ampun!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke keras. "Tenang saja, _Teme_! Aku sudah sering menggunakannya. Jika kami—aku dan Hinata- _chan_ , sedang bertengkar, aku pasti menggunakan ini, dan _bang_! Semua akan baik-baik saja setelahnya." Naruto kembali melahap sisa ramennya, "terkadang permasalahan antara suami istri itu dapat diselesaikan dengan seks. Nah, aku memberimu solusi bagaimana caranya membawa wanita ke ranjang dengan mudah– _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke kembali meraih botol itu dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Ia masih bimbang antara harus melakukannya atau tidak, tapi kalau ia tak melakukannya … hubungannya dengan Sakura pasti akan terus seperti ini. Dan ia tak suka ketika istrinya mengabaikannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir," ujar Naruto seraya melahap ramen terakhirnya. "Lakukan saja, semua wanita pasti akan luluh jika sudah di atas ranjang," Naruto melirik mangkuk ramen milik Sasuke. "Apa kamu akan memakan ramenmu?"

Sasuke memasukkan botol kecil itu pada saku celana di balik poncho yang ia kenakan, kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dan melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. "Untukmu saja." Sasuke mulai menyingkap tirai kedai Ichiraku dan berlalu sesaat setelah pamit pada Naruto yang asik memakan ramennya.

…

Beberapa jam setelah sampai di kediaman barunya bersama Sakura, Sasuke masih duduk-duduk saja di ruang tamu sembari menatap botol kecil di tangannya dengan ragu. Apakah ia tega menggunakannya? Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa ruang tamunya. Lelaki itu melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ia sadar ... putrinya—Uchiha Sarada, saat ini sedang ada misi.

 _Hmm, Sarada ya?_

Kembali Sasuke menghela napas berat, kemudian lelaki itu menutup matanya lelah. Sudah sepuluh hari. Ya, pertengkarannya dengan Sakura sudah berjalan sepuluh hari sejak dua minggu kepulangannya dari perjalanannya menebus dosa. Masih segar dalam ingatannya apa yang menjadi akar dari permasalahannya dengan sang istri.

Kejadiannya tepat sepuluh hari yang lalu. Saat di mana ia dan Sakura yang tengah berhubungan intim dikagetkan dengan teriakan seorang bocah lelaki dari arah kamar Sarada. Kala itu, mereka berdua bergegas memisahkan diri dan segera berlari menuju asal suara sesaat setelah mereka memakai bajunya kembali. Sedetik setelah Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar putrinya yang terkunci, jeritan Sakura terdengar nyaring di seluruh kediaman Uchiha ketika mereka melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

Tubuh telanjang Sarada dan bocah lelaki yang ternyata adalah Yamanaka Inojin. Kedua bocah itu benar-benar telanjang, dan yang membuat Sakura histeris adalah posisi kedua bocah itu. Sarada yang tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Inojin yang berada dengan posisi duduk bersedeku di antara kedua paha mungil Sarada yang mengangkang. Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan melihat dengan jelas kejantanan mungil milik Inojin sudah setengah masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaan putri mereka.

Saat itu yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bingung di tengah keterkejutan mereka adalah melihat Inojin yang meringis dan menangis. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, mengapa Inojin yang menangis? Mengapa bukan Sarada?

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Inojin dari tubuh putrinya. Lelaki itu menatap Inojin yang menangis meringkuk di ujung kamar sesaat setelah memakai bajunya kembali dengan tatapan mematikan. Sasuke pun bertanya pada Inojin apa yang dilakukannya pada putrinya dan mengapa bocah itu menangis, sedangkan Sakura yang sangat panik segera menghampiri Sarada yang terlihat memakai bajunya kembali dengan tenang di atas ranjang. Gadis kecil itu seakan tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Ia tetap terlihat tenang.

Kala itu, di tengah isak tangisnya Inojin menceritakan semuanya. Ya, termasuk kegiatan mengintip adegan panas Sakura dan Sasuke di jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Dan Inojin juga berkata jika ia menangis karena alat vitalnya terasa sangat sakit ketika ia mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam alat vital Sarada yang saat itu menjepitnya sangat ketat.

Saat itu pula Sakura marah besar. Wanita satu anak itu hampir menghancurkan rumahnya— _lagi_ , namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sakura yang saat itu sedang tak terkendali tanpa sadar memukul wajah Sasuke dengan pukulan supernya hingga membuat sang suami tersungkur. Meski tanpa sadar, Sakura sama sekali tak meminta maaf atau pun merasa menyesal ketika menyadarinya. Wanita itu justru berteriak menyalahkan Sasuke. Ya, ia menyalahkan Sasuke karena semua itu tak akan terjadi jika saja Sasuke tak memaksanya berhubungan intim di kala Sarada yang akan segera pulang dari sekolahnya. Dan semua itu tak akan terjadi jika Sasuke tak bicara hal aneh-aneh tentang seks pada Sarada sehingga putrinya itu berasumsi bahwa berhubungan seks merupakan _kegiatan meningkatkan chakra._

 _Omong kosong!_ Dari saat itulah sampai saat ini Sakura tak pernah memedulikan Sasuke lagi. Ia mengabaikan keberadaan suaminya bagai tak ada siapa pun di rumah itu selain ia dan putrinya. Wanita itu masih marah. Ya, walau ia sedikit merasa lega ketika ia memeriksa kalau Saradanya masih perawan.

Sasuke yang merasa sangat bersalah sejujurnya sangat ingin meminta maaf, namun Sasuke terlalu gengsi melakukannya. _Lagipula meminta maaf pun percuma_ , pikirnya. Toh, Sasuke sangat tahu jika Sakura tak akan semudah itu untuk memaafkannya karena Sasuke sadar betul jika sikapnya memang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Sasuke membuka setengah kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup ketika menyadari suara langkah kaki seseorang. Terlihat Sakura berjalan melewatinya dengan tak acuh menuju dapur dan mulai mengambil beberapa makanan ringan, sesaat kemudian Sakura berjalan melewatinya lagi. Masih dengan wajah tak pedulinya melewati Sasuke begitu saja dengan kedua tangan yang dipenuhi toples makanan ringan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggeram rendah. Ia kesal jika diabaikan, apalagi oleh istrinya. _Dia akan kembali lagi untuk mengambil jus jeruk,_ pikir Sasuke putus asa. Mantan murid Orochimaru itu hanya punya beberapa detik untuk berpikir, setelah kemudian dengan tekad yang bulat, Sasuke segera beranjak menuju dapur, membuka lemari es, dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk kesukaan istrinya.

Dengan tergesa, ia membuka tutup botolnya dan memasukkan 10 tetes—seperti yang tertulis di cara pakainya—cairan bening dari botol kecil itu ke dalam botol jus. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengocok jus itu pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Sakura akan kembali lagi dalam beberapa detik, jadi dengan tergesa namun berusaha tetap tenang, Sasuke segera mengembalikan jus itu ke tempatnya semula.

Tepat saat Sasuke kembali mengenyahkan bokongnya ke sofa, Sakura berlalu di hadapannya dengan santai untuk mengambil botol jus di lemari es. Sasuke menatap punggung istrinya tajam. Ia merindukan perhatian istrinya, ia juga merindukan senyuman istrinya. Bahkan perlu diakui ia juga sangat rindu dengan Sakuranya yang cerewet dan manja. Yang terpenting dari itu semua … Sasuke sangat merindukan sentuhan istrinya.

Selama 10 hari ini, Sakura selalu mengabaikan Sasuke dan tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke frustasi bahkan nyaris gila. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya sejenak sembari menatap jam dinding. Menurut panduan, ia harus menunggu selama 5-10 menit untuk membuat obatnya bekerja. Sasuke kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan kembali menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin dengan cara ini—cara yang didapatkan dari Naruto, dapat membuat mereka berbaikan.

 _Ya, semoga saja._

…

Di dapur. Setelah menegak setengah jus jeruk kesukaannya, Sakura kembali meletakkan botolnya di lemari es dan menutup lemari es itu kembali. Mendengus kesal, wanita bertubuh sintal itu bersandar pada lemari es, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya yang sekal dengan raut wajah kesal bukan main. Melihat suaminya di ruang tamu tadi membuatnya kesal. Ia jadi teringat kembali kejadian di mana keperawanan putrinya nyaris hilang. Walaupun begitu … Sakura menghela napas pelan, lalu bibir wanita merah muda itu terlihat cemberut. Jujur saja ia sangat merindukan Sasuke, tapi ... _tidak_! Sasuke harus tetap diberi pelajaran atas kesalahannya.

Lama Sakura termenung, beberapa detik setelahnya Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Sakura mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya bingung. Ia merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dan gatal yang menyakitkan. Bukan gatal seperti alergi, tapi lebih seperti seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya terlalu sensitif, sehingga sedikit sentuhan saja membuatnya geli.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai mengusap payudaranya dengan kasar. "Ugh," Sakura merintih ketika merasakan puting buah dadanya sudah sangat keras. _Ini aneh_ , pikirnya. Sakura tentu tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia sedang terangsang. Tapi, Sakura tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini.

 _Sial_. Saat ini ia sedang marah pada Sasuke, tentu ia tak mungkin meminta bantuan darinya. Tapi, rasanya nyeri. Semakin lama, terasa semakin menyakitkan. Sakura sudah sangat basah di bawah sana. Ia sudah sangat siap. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kejantanan suaminya yang dengan kasar memasuki liangnya dan menggesek dinding kewanitaannya yang terasa sangat panas dan gatal. Ia hanya butuh batang kejantanan itu untuk keluar masuk dalam kewanitaannya.

"Angggh—!"

 _Sial_ - _sial_! Sakura semakin terangsang. Sakura membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan Sasuke! Tapi, Sakura tak ingin berbaikan secepat ini dengan suami menyebalkannya itu.

 _Tidak semudah itu!_

Menggeram kesal—masih dengan tangan kanan yang sedang memainkan kedua puting payudaranya bergantian, dengan cepat Sakura memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam celana tidurnya, masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya dan dengan tergesa jari lentiknya mulai mencari klitoris di lipatan kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah.

Ketika jari itu menemukannya, Sakura segera menggosok titik itu dengan gerakan pelan penuh penghayatan, memijatnya dengan sangat pelan namun intens. Menekannya dengan gerakan memutar hingga klitorisnya semakin membengkak, dapat ia rasakan liang kewanitaannya mulai menebal.

Merasakan hal itu, Sakura mendongak menutup mata dan menggigit bibir mungilnya kuat-kuat. Punggungnya jatuh bersandar pada lemari es di belakangnya guna menahan rasa nikmat. Jemari lentiknya di dalam sana mulai memainkan klitorisnya kasar sampai ia mendapatkan tubuhnya menegang. Kemudian mengelepar karena datangnya orgasme.

Setelah itu tubuhnya terasa lemas, terasa tak memiliki tulang. Sakura menggerang pelan. Setelah beberapa detik pelepasannya, Sakura masih merasa belum puas. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Hal ini lebih membuatnya tersiksa. Sakura sangat sensitif, ditambah lagi ia telah mengalami orgasme.

"Sial!" Sakura berjalan gontai menuju meja makan di depannya, lalu ia menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan mencengkeram pinggiran meja itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kenapa ini terjadi di saat aku marah padanya? _Shannaro_!"

 _Baiklah. Cukup!_ Ia sudah tak tahan. Persetan dengan harga diri! Dengan cepat, Sakura berjalan setengah berlari menuju ruang tamu. Ia ingin menemui Sasuke. Ia menginginkan suaminya sekarang. Ia ingin kejantanan besar, liat nan berurat milik suaminya berada dalam dirinya sekarang! Menumbuknya kasar dan menggesek kewanitaannya yang terasa begitu gatal menyakitkan itu dengan ganas.

Sakura sampai di ruang tamu dengan napas terengah. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang. Hanya sekejap, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan tubuh suaminya. Sasuke bergeming, masih menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin 'kah ia sedang tidur?

Sakura tak peduli! Ia sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi. Sakura begitu menginginkannya! Dengan cepat tangan Sakura menyibak poncho yang masih Sasuke kenakan, lalu ia menurunkan zipper celana kain suaminya dengan tergesa.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dengan tenang saat merasakan tangan Sakura telah memegang batang kejantanannya yang masih off. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai saat lidah sang istri tanpa aba-aba langsung menjilat kepala kejantanannya dengan iris klorofilnya yang menatapnya tajam dari bawah selangkangannya.

Sasuke membalas tatapan istrinya seraya mendesis lirih ketika dengan lihai Sakura memanjakan alat vitalnya. Sakura bisa melihat gairah Sasuke bangun secara perlahan. Sebelah mata obsidian yang tak tertutupi poni itu penuh dengan api gairah saat mulut Sakura tak bisa diam di atas kejantanannya. Entah itu sekedar menciuminya atau menjilat dan menyesapnya keras. Dalam waktu singkat, kejantanan itu telah tegang. Berdiri tegak dengan angkuhnya menampar pipi Sakura pelan.

Sakura tanpa sadar menatap takjub batang kejantanan Sasuke. Walau sudah tak asing lagi dengan benda itu, tetap saja setiap kali melihatnya wanita merah muda itu selalu terpesona. Kalah oleh gairah yang semakin menggebu dalam dirinya, Sakura segera beranjak berdiri dan melorotkan celana tidur berikut celana dalamnya sendiri. Melihat aksi istrinya, Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam segera saja menarik lengan istrinya hingga Sakura langsung terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Tanpa sepatah kata, Sakura langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke leher tegas sang suami.

Bibir Sasuke langsung mencari bibir istrinya, mengecupnya dalam sebelum kemudian melumat dengan kasar. Menyesapnya dengan keras, sampai Sakura bisa merasakan bibirnya terasa sedikit kebas. Selalu seperti itu. Khas Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura sangat menyukainya.

 _Oh, betapa Sasuke merindukan sensasi panas ini._

Sakura menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan cepat untuk menggesek kewanitaannya yang sangat basah pada batang milik Sasuke yang telah menegang. "Ughm—!"

Rasanya benar-benar nikmat saat merasakan benda keras itu menggesek kasar bibir kewanitaannya yang gatal, sesekali tanpa sengaja kepala kejantanan Sasuke mengenai klitorisnya dengan serampangan.

Mereka tak berciuman lagi, karena tangan pun dengan mulut Sasuke telah digunakan untuk meremas dan menghisap kedua payudara sintal Sakura bergantian. Sakura meringis saat mulut Sasuke menghisap _mereka_ dengan keras, kemudian lidahnya dengan pelan menjilatinya. Entah sejak kapan baju tidur Sakura telah teronggok tak berdaya di atas meja tamu. Ya, Sakura sudah sepenuhnya telanjang bulat. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih rapi dengan pakaiannya. Hanya celananya saja yang sedikit melorot setengah paha.

Sakura sudah tak tahan. Wanita itu bisa merasakan kenikmatan semakin menghantamnya, sedangkan tubuhnya mendadak semakin menegang. "Ugh, ahh ...," Sakura merintih nikmat di sela kegiatan panasnya bersama sang suami.

Ia butuh benda panjang dan berurat itu untuk segera mengisinya. Sakura mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan memposisikan kejantanan Sasuke agar pas berada di gerbang liangnya, dibantu dengan satu tangan Sasuke yang tersisa mencengkeram pinggangnya, dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura pun menurunkan tubuhnya. Memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam liang kewanitaannya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Arghh!"

Mereka menggeram secara bersamaan. Sungguh rasanya tak bisa dinalar. Sakura bisa merasakan otot-otot kewanitaannya yang berkedut girang mencengkeram batang perkasa milik suaminya. Wanita itu menatap wajah suaminya sayu. Mata suaminya terpejam dengan alisnya yang mengerut hampir bersatu. Sakura tahu Sasuke pun sedang menahan nikmat akibat penyatuan mereka.

Terdorong oleh gairah yang semakin mengebu, Sakura langsung bergerak dengan cepat dan serampangan di pangkuan Sasuke. Membiarkan dirinya mengasah batang milik suaminya dengan sesuka hati di liang kenikmatannya.

"Ahh, nggh, ah, ahh, S-Sasukehh, ugh!" Sakura akan segera mencapai puncak. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah kejantanan suaminya yang tegang dan berurat itu semakin menghujam liangnya dengan kasar, sehingga nyeri di liang kewanitaannya dapat menghilang. "S-Sasukeh, i-ini begitu dalam!"

Kedua tangan Sakura meremas bahu lebar Sasuke guna menjadi tumpuan pergerakannya. Ia semakin meremas bahu suaminya keras saat gerakannya semakin tak terkendali ketika ia hampir mencapai puncak. Mungkin tiga hujaman lagi dapat membuat Sakura langsung orgasme.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu mulai menggeram nikmat saat kejantanannya diremas ketat oleh kewanitaan istrinya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Sakura akan mencapai puncaknya. Terbukti dengan tubuh Sakura yang mengelepar saat orgasme datang dengan dahsyatnya tiga detik kemudian.

Saat Sakura duduk diam di pangkuannya untuk menikmati sisa orgasmenya, mendadak Sasuke langsung membalik tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Sakura yang duduk mengangkang lebar di sofa sedangkan Sasuke berdiri. Kedua pusat tubuh mereka masih bersatu.

Tangan Sasuke menyampirkan kedua kaki Sakura ke pundak lebarnya. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar. Sakura lantas menjerit keras karenanya. "Kyaaaah! _A-antah_ , ahhh, ahh, ngghh! Ohhh—!"

"Grrhh! Nggh, kamu suka ini, Istriku?" bisik Sasuke sensual seraya memperkeras hujamannya. Membenamkan batang kebanggaannya ke dalam liang mungil istrinya.

"Angggh! Nhhn! Ahh, ahh, ahhhh, kyaaaahhh! S-sayang!" Sakura ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul seraya terus memacu pinggulnya di selangkangan sang istri. Kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan kasar dan bertenaga. Sangat kasar, tapi Sakura menyukainya. Sakura jadi bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya hujamannya yang keras. Rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Sepuluh menit kewanitaannya dihujam habis-habisan, Sakura bisa merasakan batang Sasuke mulai berkedut cepat di lorong segamanya. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang terpejam, sangat tampan dengan rambut tebalnya yang basah karena keringat.

"Sakurahh, kamu sungguh nikmat!" Lelaki itu membuka matanya dan ternyata mangekyou sharingan miliknya aktif, terbukti dengan mata merah dengan pola bintang sebagai irisnya terlihat jelas ketika ia membuka matanya.

Rupanya sepuluh hari tak bercinta dengan istrinya membuat Sasuke lupa diri. Kini ia mengganggahi istrinya dengan napsu menggebu-gebu. Terbukti dengan cara ia menghentakkan batang kemaluannya beberapa kali dengan hujaman yang sangat dalam, kemudian diakhiri dengan hentakan yang paling kuat dan paling kasar, seakan mencoba untuk memasukkan batangnya lebih dalam lagi.

Dan spermanya menyembur beberapa kali ke dalam rahim Sakura pada lima tusukkan terakhir.

 _Hangat_.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang istri. Menikmati pelepasannya. Sakura sendiri terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sebentar lagi Sakura akan orgasme lagi, tapi Sasuke sudah mencapai puncaknya duluan. Sakura tetap bergerak-gerak resah sampai Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sakura. Ia menyadari gerakan Sakura dan ia sangat tahu apa yang istrinya inginkan. Tanpa bicara, Sasuke kembali menghentak kemaluannya yang masih sedikit tegang untuk keluar masuk di kewanitaan Sakura. Menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat keras dan dalam.

"Anggghh! Ohh, ah, ahh, S-Sasukeeeeee!" Dengan cepat Sakura pun mendapatkan puncaknya. Lengannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Dada mereka naik turun dengan cepat. Napas mereka pun terengah-engah.

Sesekali Sasuke menggerang pelan, saat merasakan dinding kewanitaan sang istri masih memijat batang kemaluannya lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menarik diri dan kembali memasukan batang kemaluannya ke dalam celananya. Setelah itu, Sasuke meraih tubuh lemah istrinya yang tergeletak di sofa, lalu menggendongnya ke kamar mereka.

Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dan menyandar nyaman pada bahu suaminya. "Aku lelah," gumamnya manja. "Kamu kasar sekali, Sayang!"

"Tapi kamu suka, bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakuranya yang manja sudah kembali. Sasuke tentu senang. "Kamu memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menutup matanya lalu mendengus kesal. "Kamu bahkan tidak minta maaf!" desisnya sinis.

"Hmp!" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu kamu selalu memaafkanku, Istriku."

"Hahh, dasar menyebalkan!" kata Sakura pelan, "jangan ulangi lagi. Aku tidak ingin anak kita dewasa sebelum waktunya. Kamu mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" kata Sakura dengan nada tegas. "Aku tidak keberatan jika Sasuke– _kun_ minta jatah terus, tapi Sasuke– _kun_ tidak boleh menyerangku seenaknya. Mengerti?"

"Hn," Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan segera merbahkan Sakura di atas ranjang, begitu pula dengan dirinya sesaat setelah melepas poncho miliknya. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh istrinya hangat. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa," Sakura menggeleng kecil seraya menyamankan posisinya di dada telanjang Sasuke. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu."

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala istrinya lembut. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya tulus sembari membenarkan letak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Lalu sepasang suami istri itu pun terlelap dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di wajah mereka. Ya, sepertinya Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Setidaknya kini Sasuke menyadari jika sikapnya yang selalu _menyerang_ sang istri tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu hampir saja membuat keperawanan putrinya terenggut.

Biarlah, sisi baik dari kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu telah memberi sebuah pembelajaran untuk Sasuke jika ia tak boleh bersikap seenaknya. Mengingat sudah ada Sarada di antara dirinya dan Sakura membuat ia harus berhati-hati jika ingin _menerkam_ istrinya. Salahkan saja gairah sialannya yang selalu menginginkan Sakura di setiap saat itu.

Mm, sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadari jika kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu _mungkin_ akan terulang kembali.

 _Eh? Maksudnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

…

— **FIN—**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :** Hellloooooooo readers kesayangaaaaaan xD Gimana kabar kalian? Baik 'kah? _#NyengirPolos_. Betewe nih yaaa, Sasa pan baru nongol lagi setelah sekian lama ngilang(?) di ffn, Sasa jadi kepo ... apa readers kesayangan Sasa masih setia sama author kece ini? _Wkwk, parah si Sasa pede abis xD_ Kalo masih setia, harap abseen ya di kotak review, terus kasih tanggapan kalian tentang **SEQUEL SARADA YOUR PARENTS ...?** Ini, oke? Gimana hot ga itu si papa sama si mama? Haha! Maaf ya kalo bahasanya rancu. Maklum, Sasa baru nulis lagi nih... biasalah, masalah RL menghambat dunia pena Sasa :') Penpik Sasa yang **Good Woman** itu adalah jawaban mengapa Sasa engga aktif di ffn lagi. Ya, Sasa lagi baper! Penpik **Good Woman** itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata Sasa. Cuma engga sama persis sih, intinya Sasa baru aja end sama _doi_. Jadi baper lagi kaan :'(

Betewe— _lagi_ , Sasa engga nyangka loh ada salah satu penpik gaje bikinan Sasa masuk ke nominasi IFA2015 :') Siapa pun _dia_ yang udah daftarin itu penpik punya Sasa, makasih ya udah mau repot-repot. Buat kalian para readers kesayangan juga makasih udah mau setia nungguin eksistensi Sasa lagi di ffn. Semua komentar kalian di penpik Sasa udah Sasa baca, dan maaf ya Sasa masih belum bisa jamin apdet penpik Sasa dalam waktu dekat. Maklum, udah lumayan lama Sasa engga nulis penpik lagi, jadi agak kaku gitu. Feel juga belum dapet. Maaf, tolong maklumin yaaaa?

Oke, segitu aja dulu. Sasa tunggu lho tanggapan kalian :D

 **Salam sayang,**

 **UchiHaruno Misaki.**

.

.

.

.

.

…

— _Omake_ —

Kedua bola matanya berkedip polos. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, namun tanpa sadar bocah berambut biru pucat itu tak sanggup mengatupkan kedua rahang mungilnya setelah melihat _apa_ yang tersaji di depan matanya. Bagai nyawa yang terlepas dari raganya, tubuh bocah itu terhuyung lunglai dan hampir saja terjembab ke bawah jika saja tak ada sepasang tangan mungil yang menopangnya.

"Sarada, tadi itu …," bocah yang tak lain adalah Mitsuki—rekan satu tim Sarada dan Bolt, itu menoleh. Menatap wajah datar Sarada dengan tatapan antara bingung dan shock. "… apa?"

Sarada menghela napas jengah sesaat sebelum membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan yang tak ia gunakan menopang tubuh Mitsuki. Gadis itu menuntun Mitsuki menuju kamarnya dan segera mendudukkan tubuh Mitsuki ke ranjangnya sesaat setelah mereka sampai di sana.

"Apa kamu ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Sarada seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Hendak mengambil kotak obat dan setidaknya minuman untuk rekannya yang sedang terluka di kaki kanannya pasca kepulangannya dari misi mereka.

"Air putih saja," Mitsuki menunduk. Menatap kakinya yang terluka, kemudian menatap Sarada sekilas sebelum memijat kakinya yang terasa keram. "Terima kasih."

Sarada mengangguk singkat dan berbalik, kemudian eksistensinya menghilang di balik pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sarada kembali dengan segelas air putih dan kotak obat.

"Hn, minumlah." Katanya datar sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Mitsuki dan segera dituruti oleh bocah itu. "Biar aku obati lukamu. Sepertinya mamaku tidak bisa mengobatimu sekarang." Katanya lagi sambil berjongkok. Mulai mengobati kaki Mitsuki.

Mitsuki meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Sarada, kemudian bocah lelaki itu memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang Sarada lakukan pada kakinya yang terluka dengan tatapan dalam. "Mm, Sarada? Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Mitsuki dengan nada mengingatkan.

Sarada melekatkan perekat pada perban yang membungkus luka Mitsuki sebagai pekerjaan terakhirnya, lalu gadis kecil itu beranjak duduk di samping Mitsuki dengan kotak obat dalam pangkuannya. Menghela napasnya– _lagi_ , seperti deja vu Sarada tak menyangka jika ia akan berada di posisi sama persis seperti sepuluh hari yang lalu. Bedanya jika sepuluh hari yang lalu ia menyaksikan kegiatan _peningkatan chakra_ orangtuanya bersama Inojin, kini ia menyaksikannya bersama Mitsuki.

Niat awalnya membawa Mitsuki pulang ke rumahnya sesaat setelah misi mereka selesai itu adalah ia ingin meminta ibunya mengobati luka Mitsuki, tapi ternyata ia pulang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ibunya terlihat sangat lelah tadi. Bahkan sampai harus digendong oleh ayahnya. Sarada berasumsi bahwa mungkin ibunya perlu istirahat.

"Sarada?" Sarada tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika jari telunjuk Mitsuki menusuk pipi bulatnya. "Jadi?" Mitsuki menatap Sarada penasaran. "Tadi itu apa?"

"Itu," Sarada membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "mereka sedang meningkatkan chakra."

"Meningkatkan chakra?" dahi Mitsuki mengerenyit bingung, "tapi, kenapa ayahmu harus membuka celananya seperti tadi? Ibumu bahkan tidak memakai baju. Itu agak aneh, 'kan?"

"Entahlah," Sarada mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Mereka bahkan sering melakukannya tanpa pakai baju."

"Mm, begitu." Bocah itu mengangguk sok paham. "Meningkatkan chakra, ya?" Mitsuki mengelus dagu mungilnya. Berpikir. "Sarada, apa kamu—"

"Kamu mau melakukannya denganku?" Sarada menyela dengan nada datar, "itu yang mau kamu katakan 'kan?"

Mitsuki mengangguk enteng. "Kita bisa mencobanya, 'kan? Aku ingin kuat seperti ayahmu."

"Aku tidak mau." Sarada mendengus remeh dan tentu saja membuat Mitsuki menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah mencobanya dengan Inojin," katanya seraya menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat kecewa. "Tapi, gagal. Inojin menangis di tengah kegiatan kami. Dan itu membuat mamaku marah-marah." Jelasnya polos. Tanpa tahu apa alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Sakura marah saat itu.

Mitsuki menepuk kepala Sarada dan membuat Sarada yang sedari tadi menunduk pun mulai mendongak. Menatap Mitsuki yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut. "Jangan khawatir," katanya seraya tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak selemah itu sampai harus menangis."

Sarada membulatkan kedua matanya dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah ketika melihat senyuman bocah lelaki di depannya. Saat ini Mitsuki terlihat sangat keren di matanya. Dan itu membuat entah mengapa jantung gadis berumur sepuluh tahun itu berdesir hebat.

"Mitsuki ...," panggilnya lirih.

"Hm?" Mitsuki menatap Sarada lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis kecil itu. "Kita pasti bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"

Sarada menutup kedua matanya ketika merasakan tangan Mitsuki menyentuh kedua sisi kacamatanya, kemudian sensasi dingin mulai menerpa kedua kelopak matanya yang selalu tertutup kacamata itu ketika kacamatanya dilepas oleh Mitsuki. Perlahan Sarada membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

 _DEG!_

Mitsuki tertegun.

"Sarada, kamu tahu?" Katanya seraya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kamu cantik." Dan dengan itu terdengar suara dari kotak obat yang jatuh ke lantai ketika tubuh mungil Sarada didorong lembut ke atas ranjang. Dan ...

 _Brugh!_

Pintu kamar tunggal Uchiha itu tertutup. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua bocah polos yang mungkin akan hilang kepolosannya beberapa saat lagi.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura harus menerima jika putri mereka telah dewasa sebelum waktunya.


End file.
